¿Lo extrañaba ahora?
by Lilamedusa
Summary: ¿Lo extrañaba ahora? Jo no sabía. Él estaba tan lejos y ella estaba tan sola... Rambling


Ayy... otra historia sin reviews. En fin, ¿quién me manda a escribir historias para mis libros favoritos? Hoy es el turno de mujercitas. :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Las cuatro mujercitas son de L. M. Alcott. Solo quisiera que hubiera manejado mejor a Laurie. ¬¬

* * *

¿Lo extrañaba ahora? Jo no lo sabía. Él estaba tan lejos y ella estaba tan sola, que no estaba completamente segura de si era amor o depresión.

Pero los 'tal vez' y los 'quizá' bailaban alrededor de ella como en un lento waltz, burlándose, restregándole en la cara todo lo que fue, lo que era y lo que hubiera podido ser. Hubiera, hubiera, hubiera, hubieran podido ser tantas cosas.

Él y ella, Jo March y Theodore Laurence, mejores amigos, compañeros, vecinos, cómplices. Pero él tenía que arruinarlo todo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué empañar su amistad con el fantasma de una apresurada confesión? O tal vez no fue él sino ella la que lo arruinó todo. Tenía que ir y hacer como siempre hacía y seguir a su corazón y a su madre, ser tan Jo como siempre lo había sido, dejar de lado toda sensibilidad y rechazarlo de una manera tan cruel.

Debió de haberle dicho que sí. Debió haberse abrazado a su estrecha cintura y debió haberlo besado en los labios. Entonces estarían juntos en Europa, casados, felices, haciendo travesuras, siendo los mismos de siempre (amigos, cómplices, amantes, esposos), siendo los mismos de siempre pero no exactamente los mismos. Tal vez estaría ahora en todos esos lugares que habían soñado, visitando la calle de la Morgue, la misma de la que había hablado una vez Allan Poe, paseando por Londres, revoloteando por Paris.

Tal vez estaría ahora viendo los hermosos paisajes y disfrutando de la eterna aventura que sería una vida con Teddy. Porque sería una aventura, sería todo menos aburrido, sería todo lo que ella siempre había querido para su vida. Y lo quería, lo quería todo, pero no con Laurie.

¿Cómo explicarle a un querido amigo que quería toda una vida con él, pero no a su lado? Ella quería la parte divertida, correr, saltar, bromear, ser solo ellos. No quería la pena, ni todos los momentos aburridos, no quería su mal aliento por las mañanas y no quería que dejaran de ser ella y él para ser solo un ellos. O tal vez simplemente no quería la aventura entonces.

Debió haberle dicho eso. 'No querido Teddy, no ahora'. Debió haber dejado el campo abierto, debió haber dicho no ahora, pero mañana quizá, regalarle una sonrisa llena de promesas y correr a casa, hacer más ángeles sobre la nieve (con él, siempre con él) y encerrarse en su cuarto, escribir mil aventuras sobre papel (y escondidos entre ese nuevo capitán de barco y el banquero de New Hampshire estaba él, con su sonrisa y su cabello, sus frasecillas y sus detalles) e irse a dormir, siempre segura de que habría un nuevo juego por la mañana.

Él y ella, Jo March y Theodore Laurence. Pero ella tenía que arruinarlo todo. ¿Por qué empañar su amistad con el fantasma de una firme negativa? O tal vez era él el que lo había arruinado todo. Tenía que ir y hacer como siempre hacía, ir y seguir lo que su corazón y su ego de hombre le decían, ser tan Teddy como siempre lo había sido y declarársele de una manera tan apresurada y repentina.

Debió haber esperado. Debió haberse establecido, debió de haberle dado tiempo a ella de haberse acostumbrado a la idea. Empezar por tomarle de las manos y darle besos en la mejilla. Entonces estarían juntos en Europa, como amigos, felices, haciendo travesuras, jugando y siendo los mismos de siempre, amigos (hermanos, enamorados), siendo los mismos de siempre pero no exactamente los mismos. Tal vez estarían ahora en todos los lugares que siempre habían soñado, visitando el museo del Louvre, recorriendo las viejas casas, yendo a la opera, escuchando música clásica, revoloteando entre las calles de Viena.

Tal vez estarían ahora dando un paseo por Italia, tomados de la mano y explorando poco a poco el terreno que estaba antes del matrimonio y después de la amistad. Empezando una aventura, una aventura que sería de lo más emocionante, de lo más divertida y emocional. Y se querrían tanto, ella para él y él para ella. Entonces no estaría tan sola.

Si, lo extrañaba como se extrañan las cosas que no se deben extrañar, con un poco de culpa pero nada de arrepentimiento, con nostalgia per sin tristeza. Además, el volvería. Entonces todo volvería a ser como antes. Él, Laurie y ella Jo. Mejores amigos, sin anillos ni matrimonios de por medio.

¿Lo extrañaba ahora? Jo no sabía, él estaba tan lejos, y ella estaba tan sola y tan ocupada. Entre Beth, la casa, Mamá y papá…

No tenía tiempo para extrañarlo si quiera.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Lilamedusa


End file.
